The Shinobi Fairy
by Lee Mcloven
Summary: Naruto's clan is from Sparks and is not dead but apart of The Village Hidden in the Leaves, Plus Naruto is a girl R&R  Rated M for Language and violence.
1. Chapter 1 The Birth of the Fox Power

**The Shinobi Fairy**

**This is the revised version so I hope you like it.**

Disclaimer: I do not nor will not own Naruto or Winx, that right belongs to the creators , besides if I had owned Naruto, Sora would be the Jincheriki of the Three Tailed Turtle and he would be a leaf Shinobi. Also Jirayia and Asuma wouldn't have died.

**Chapter 1**

When Sparks was destroyed the king and queen of sparks ordered a fairy and her huge family to go to the world of the Five Element Nations. After they did the Nine Tailed Fox gave them a blood line that is a powerful regenerative ability. (AN: it's exactly like to Wolverine's Healing factor.) He later taught them everything He knew, in return they were to seal him inside one of their own so they could control his instincts. This huge family later became the most feared clan in the world, the Uzumaki clan.

* * *

><p>Many Years have past since then and the Nine Tailed Fox has had eight Jincherikis. The last one so far was Kashina Uzumaki; however someone did something so horrible that the Nine Tailed Fox's last Jincheriki was also his ninth. Madara Uchiha extracted the Nine Tailed Fox from Kashina, if it weren't for her blood line she would have died. Madara then used the Nine Tailed Fox to try to destroy the Leaf Village. In a desperate act Kashina and her husband Minato Namikaze (the Fourth Hokage of the leaf Village a.k.a. the Yellow Flash) sealed the Nine Tailed fox inside their daughter Naruto Uzumaki, Their only child. But because Madara mortally wounded them they had to seal them selves inside Naruto as well. Madara then decided that if he can't have that fox than no one can, so he placed a seal overlapping the original one, however this seal slowly killed off any foreign souls inside the particular body. For this reason the three residents decided to train little Naruto until She was 8 years old because they new that when they died their chakra will stay and the Nine Tailed Fox's chakra would be like the Dragon and Phoenix power.<p>

* * *

><p>10 years have passed since the Attach and Naruto, because of all the training had already past the academy at age 8, but because the third Hokage Herizin Saratobe wanted her sensei to be Kakashi Hatake, and since Kakashi was failing his teams until Sasuke gets out of the academy in 2 years. He sent Naruto to Magix so that she can learn about her Fairy heritage. 2 years later and Naruto came back with her Charmix, (which had a pendent that looked like a orange toad and the pouch had a golden fox on it) and Her Entrantix. (In this level of her Fairy power she had an outfit that Looked like a two piece swimsuit that was bright red with bright orange strips on the sides and had A fox for red and a toad for orange, plus she had Golden wings. Her first level had the same outfit minas the fox and toad and her wings were see-through white.) She then had to wait two more years before she could get her Sensei and team.<p>

* * *

><p>After two year Team 7 is getting to know each other. Sakura and Sasuke hates Naruto at the moment because they think that she is a threat to their relationship, Kakashi is worried that he will have to teach two fan girls and one stuck up bastard, Naruto is oblivious to every thing around her except the book titled 'How to use your Hair for Fighting and Defense' by Jiraiya the Toad Sage but then turned her attention to Kakashi when he said in lazy tone "Now let's introduce ourselves stating our name; likes and dislikes, hobbies, as well as any goals for the future."<p>

"Why don't you go first Sensei so we can understand how to do it." Sakura said.

"Ok. My name is Kakashi Hatake; I have many likes and just as many dislikes, I also have a lot of hobbies, and I have already gained my goals for the future, your turn pink girl." Sakura and Sasuke both sweat dropped thinking _'we__only__learned__his__name.'_ Naruto thought. _'So __our __new __Sensei __doesn't __like __talking __about __his __past __because __it's __too __pain full __for __him, __He __would __probably __be __three __hours __late __because __he __will __be __at __the __grave __yard __visiting __his __dead __friends. I__nteresting.' _Sakura then said. "My name is Sakura Horuna; I like my boyfriend Sasuke-kun and training to be the best Puppet mistress in the world as well as being a Medic-nin, I dislike people who would interfere with mine and Saske's relationship." At this she glared at Naruto "My hobbies are gardening and sparing, my goals for the future are to get married to Saske and become the best Puppet/Medic-nin." Naruto then thought _'she __is __sourly __mistaken __if __she __thinks __I'm __going __to __try __and __ruin __a __relationship.'_ Kakashi then said "ok your turn duck head." Sasuke and Sakura glared at Kakashi before Saske said "My name is Sasuke Uchiha; I like my girlfriend Sakura and people who are dedicated as well as to train and spar, I dislike people who think they can take shortcuts to power as well as the same as Sakura." At this He glared at Naruto "My goals for the future are to be married to Sakura-Chan, to rebuild my clan, and to kill the person who assassinated my clan in the first place." Naruto then thought '_They __are __both __sourly __mistaken.'_ "OK your turn orange girl." Kakashi said.

Naruto then stated "My name is Naruto Uzumaki; I have many likes and dislikes, my hobbies include hanging out with my friends and pranks, my one and only goal is to become…" at this Sakura and Saske are having their doubts on their first impression of Naruto and Kakashi is in anticipation of what she is about to say. "The…" Naruto said building up the suspense, then all of a sudden She yelled out with all her might "BEST HOKAGE EVER!" They then face palmed for different reasons. Saske and Sakura were thinking _'I __can't __believe __that __I __made __a __misinterpretation __of __her.'_ Kakashi face palmed because he figured _'Oh __boy __I __get __to __train __two __love __birds __and __one __highly __overachiever. __The __Council __owes __me __big __time.'_ "Ok, now that we are all acquainted with each other, we will meet on training ground 7 at 700hrs tomorrow, oh and don't eat Breakfast." Kakashi said.

"Why." Naruto asked.

"Because, you'll Puke." Kakashi stated right before he disappeared in a puff of smoke. After He left the three 12 year olds were discussing about what to do tomorrow.

"Since he is not our Sensei yet we should eat a light breakfast tomorrow just in case we need our strength." Sakura claimed.

"I agree but we also have got to be prepared incase this test is a test of our teamwork. Basically if you see him use the old 'Divide and conquer' tactic then we'll use teamwork." Sasuke said.

"We can also place well hidden traps around the area since he'll probably be three hours late again." Naruto suggested.

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" said the two love birds together.

* * *

><p><strong>OK please read and review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Tests and Missions

The Shinobi Fairy

Chapter 2

Tests and Missions

**This is the Revised version of chapter 2. Sorry for any inconveniences. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto all rights reserved to Kishimoto-sama besides I'd probably fuck it up anyway.**

Chapter 2

At Training Ground 7 you find Team 7 minas sensei just killing time by setting up a plans and setting up traps at 7:00AM.

8:00AM they read.

9:00AM Finally Kakashi Sensei arrives to find his new Genin team training together "YO, sorry I'm late, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way." He said with his legendary eye smile. "LIARE!" Naruto/Sakura yelled You were at the cemetery visiting Dead friends from a painful past which from your introduction yesterday was to painful for you to talk about" Naruto said although after she said this Kakashi was flabbergasted for about ten seconds. "OK... This test will be to see if you can get one of these bells if you don't than you fail and go back to the academy." He said this in a lazy tone and showing two bells. "But Kakashi Sensei, there are only two bells."

"Exactly one of you will most certainly fail." He then placed an alarm clock on a rock and set it till noon. "You will have until 1200hrs to get a bell from me….BEGIN!"

As he said this both Sakura and Sasuke ran and hid or so it seemed. "You're not exactly the smart one are you?" Kakashi asked Naruto

"Actually Under the guidance of Hokage-sama a have mastered every jutsu in the 'Forbidden Scroll of Seals' so I'm not the real Naruto I'm just a shadow clone." Kakashi at first thought it was just a joke until the clone dispelled itself than Kakashi was just plane shocked. So he went to search for them however he fell right in to a trap all three Gennine ambushed him. Naruto using Tighjutsu with wind chakra infused Trench knives, Sakura with puppets and Genjutsu and Saske with long range fire and lightning style Ninjutsu. It didn't take long for them to get the bells right under Kakashi's nose. Basically while Kakashi was paying attention to Tighjutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, and random flying objects, he didn't notice the small fox summon carefully take the bells with his teeth. "Hey Kakashi. we have the bells. Thanks Rodger." Naruto said in a exited tone.

"No problem Naruto." The fox answered in a equally exited tone before it proofed back to it's realm. "Congratulations to all three of you, you pass."

* * *

><p>"Fox to Schnauzer, Bulldog, and Wolf do you copy. Over." Said Naruto through a radio headset.<p>

"We copy Fox what do you got. Over." Said Kakashi (Wolf) through his radio headset

"I found the target. Over." Naruto claimed.

"were is that fucking demon, Fox? Over." Said Sasuke (Bulldog)

"It's grooming it's self. Over."

"Remember Fox and Bulldog we need it alive with out a scratch. Over." Said Sakura (Schnauzer).

"Fox to Schnauzer, Does it really matter if we go at it with the intent to kill? We've thrown every thing I've got at that Demon and it doesn't even have a scratch on it. Over." Naruto complained.

"Men, anything that dodges ten kunai ten shrikin and one Great Fire Ball jutsu is a Demon to you. Over." Sakura said

"Schnauzer you have no idea how many Teams failed this Mission. For crying out loud, I failed this mission five times in a row! Over." Kakashi said.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! ALL IT TOOK WAS SOME CAT FOOD AS BAIT AND KNOCK OUT GAS!" Naruto yelled hurting every body's ears

"What." was the intelligent reply of the other team members.

* * *

><p>Now Team 7 and a sleeping cat are in the Hokage's office "Mission Successes Hokage-sama, target acquired " Kakashi said<p>

"I still can't believe all it took was some cat food and knock out gas."

Of course right after Naruto said this every team that was getting a mission or reporting one Face palmed. 'Why didn't we think of that?' they asked them selves. " Well that would be Your 5,000th D ranked missions-" How ever the Hokage was rudely interrupted by an orange maelstrom.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME IT TOOK 5 HOURS TO FIGURE OUT THAT TRAP, THAT MISSION WAS B RANKED AT BEST!"

"Naruto are you done ranting now?" The Hokage said in a very cold voice that demanded respect.

"Yes Hokage-sama" she said in a very scared and timid voice.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. You are now allegeable to go on C ranked missions and your first one will be to bodyguard a bridge builder." Just as the Hokage finished saying this Naruto had just finished making two seals on two different Wristbands much to everyone's irritation. "Stop looking at me like that I was listening." Naruto said

"Oh were you Naruto and what exactly did Hokage-sama say?" asked Iruka rhetorically/sarcastically. However much to everyone's surprise Naruto answered

HE SAID THAT WE WERE GOING TO BODYGUARD A BRIDGE BUILDER YOU BAKA!"

"What exactly is that seal you were working on Naruto and how did you hear what I said while working on it?" asked The Hokage Curiously

"Because one the Herashin Jutsu was already on one of the wristbands, I just added a jutsu so that I can react fast enough if the Bridge builder is in panic or fear by placing a seal over the Herashin on this wristband that will be on his right wrist and the second on mine witch only has one seal that will tell me if he is in panic of not. Two I'm a Sagittarius." Everyone face faulted. The Hokage then said in a very shocked voice "You can.. Come in now….Tazuna." In comes a drunken man who was pretty tall and looked like he hadn't shaved in about a week. "These weaklings are going to protect me I thought you would give a Chunin team, not a Genin and their Jounin Sensei!"

"Put this on" Naruto said giving the guy the wrist band.

"Fine, but answer me this: is the Yellow Flash your role model?"

"No. He's my father, and I have the Blood test and birth certificate to prove it."

Every one in the room was shocked except the Hokage.

* * *

><p>Later Team 7 was waking along the road with Naruto three feet behind the group.<p>

"Why is that kid three feet behind us? Shouldn't he be trying to oh I don't know bodyguard me?" Tazuna asked

"She's surveying the landscape for any threats, besides the kid knows the Herashin Jutsu which is connected to an overlapping seal on your wristband that tells him if you're panicking or afraid through hers." That calmed Tazuna down a lot. Mean while Naruto notices a puddle which is weird because it hasn't rained in weeks. Just then two chains came out and rapped around Kakashi and then cut him to pieces. Naruto then saw the Demon Brothers appear from the "Puddle" She then used the Herashin and in a bright orange flash she was right beside Tazuna, however the Demon Brothers didn't notice because their current target was Sasuke. Sasuke then during the attach awakened his Sharingan and knocked out one of them, Naruto threw a Kunai which the conscious Demon Brother dodged but hen had to dodge back by a Puppet and then an orange flash was all he saw before his head was severed from his body by a wind infused Trench knife, blood was spilling every where and Naruto then began to puke up her lunch. Kakashi than appeared from the trees above and comforted her.

"He would have killed you and your friends. You didn't have a choice. But if it's any consultation you three did better than expected from rookie Gennine. Now I would like to talk to Tazuna I private."

"You ok Naruto. After all they do say your first kill is the hardest." Sakura said

"Yeah I'm better now, thanks."

"No problem."

They were now in Wave country and were entering a very heavy mist. Naruto then all of a sudden threw a kunai in to the distant woods, everyone held their breath and then Naruto brought out a dead rabbit. All the ninja got scare stricken faces, Tazuna was about to burst out laughing until he saw their faces then he stated to panic. All of a sudden Kakashi yelled out "GET DOWN!" Naruto instantly used her Herashin to get to Tazuna while Sasuke took him and Sakura down Naruto used his chakra knives to cut the large Zanbato sword clean in half. Then they heard someone land on the ground to their right. "YOU FUCKING LITTLE BRAT I'LL KILL YOU!" said none other than "Zabuza Momoichi" Said Kakashi.

"Rogue ninja from the Hidden mist village" Saske said

"Killed his entire graduating class in one day, back when the Hidden Mist Village was known as the Hidden Blood Mist Village." Sakura said

"You know I'm really glad you made us memorize those bingo books on our first day of training." Naruto said.

* * *

><p>Cliff hanger Bwa ha ha ha ha!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 The Fight Zabuza and Haku

**The Fairy Shinobi **

**Chapter 3**

**The Fight with the Demon of the Bloody Mist**

**And Haku **

**This is the revised version of Chapter 3 so I hope you like it**

**By the way, I SINCERELY PROMISE I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY. OK, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Winx. (This is probably a good thing.)**

Previously in "The Fairy Shinobi":

They were now in Wave country and were entering a very heavy mist. Naruto then all of a sudden threw a kunai in to the distant woods, everyone held their breath and then Naruto brought out a dead rabbit. All the ninja got scare stricken faces, Tazuna was about to burst out laughing until he saw their faces then he stated to panic. All of a sudden Kakashi yelled out "GET DOWN!" Naruto instantly used her Herashin to get to Tazuna while Sasuke took him and Sakura down Naruto used his chakra knives to cut the large Zanbato sword clean in half. Then they heard someone land on the ground to their right. "YOU FUCKING LITTLE BRAT I'LL KILL YOU!" said none other than "Zabuza Momoichi" Said Kakashi.

"Rogue ninja from the Hidden mist village" Sasuke said.

"Killed his entire graduating class in one day, back when the Hidden Mist Village was known as the Hidden Blood Mist Village." Sakura said

"You know I'm very glad you made us memorize those bingo books on our first day of training." Naruto said.

"Well; if it isn't Kakashi Hatake, A.K.A Kakashi of the Sharingan A.K.A Copy-nin Kakashi. Rumored, to have copied over 1Thousand, jutsu. No wonder the blond chick cut my Zanbato sword in half." Said "The Demon of the Bloody Mist"

Sasuke activated his Sharingan, Sakura awakened her Byakugan, Naruto showed off her Fairy form, and Kakashi removed his forehead protector from his left eye, showing off his Sharingan. **(AN: Sakura's mother was a branch member Hyugga but since Sakura's father is on the Civilian Counsel she does not have the "Caged-Bird Seal".)** Zabuza was flabbergasted, _'Great I have to two Sharingans_, _One Byakugan, and a Fairy.'_ However than Naruto called out "LET'S GO ENTRANTIX!" And entered her Entrantix form. _'WHAT A FULLFLEGED FAIRY!'_ Zabuza yelled in his head, he then used three hand seals and called out: "NINJA ART: HIDDEN MIST JUTSU!" And a very strong mist covered the area so that the only one that could see through it was Sakura.

"Which one, which one, so many organs, so little time." Zabuza said through the mist witch sounded like it was coming from all directions. All of a sudden Sakura took out five storage scrolls and unleashed four animal-like puppets. One was an eagle, the second was a fox, the third was a monkey, the fourth was a slug, and the fifth was a snake. The eagle hovered over her and Tazuna, the fox was guarding their left, the monkey was guarding their front, the wolf was guarding their right, and the snake was guarding their back. Then the eagle shot a hundred Senben Needles out of it's beak, strait at Zabuza Who had to dodge but then was attacked by Sauske with an axe kick to the head witch he dodged again, then Kakashi shot strings of lighting while he shouted out"LIGHTNING STYLE: LIGHTNING SHOCK!" that hit and he got hit by Naruto's "WIND STYLE: TORTURING AIR!" Which put a lot of scratches on Zabzua's body. All of a sudden some Senben needles hit Zabuza in the neck that supposedly killed him. "Thank you for your help in catching this garbage I will take care of the rest." Said a Hunter-nin from the hidden mist who had come out of nowhere. "Your welcome Hunter-nin san" with that the "Hunter-nin" Sunhined himself and Zabuza away.

* * *

><p>Later at Tazuna's house during dinner: "Zabuza is still alive and the Hunter-nin is his Partner." Sakura said.<p>

"How do you know?" Kakashi asked.

"Because, The Senben needles that hit his neck, were at pressure points that make a Death-like state or what we Medic-nin's call: "The Fake Death"." She answered

"Correct Sakura. That is exactly why we are going to train very hard tomorrow." Kakashi stated. "So since Naruto is already an S-ranked ninja, she will be guarding Zabuza while I train the two of you."

"Sounds good to me." Said Naruto while putting her hands behind her head. "How long will it take for Zabuza to get back on his feet?" She asked.

"One week. That doesn't give us much time." Sakura answered in a worried tone.

* * *

><p>In the woods Sauske is out cold from training so hard and wakes up to find a girl in his face. (<strong>AN: <strong>**Haku ****is ****the ****same ****as ****in ****the ****Anime/Manga. Plus t**hey ****had ****the ****same ****conversation ****as ****in ****the ****anime ****and ****manga ****just ****picture ****Sasuke ****instead ****of ****Naruto. ****The ****reason ****for ****this ****will ****be ****explained ****shortly****) "Hello I'm Haku what is your name and what are you doing out here?" Asked the girl now known as Haku. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I already have a girlfriend, and I was training." He answered in a tired voice.

"Oh I'm a guy. Sorry about the appearance, I haven't been able to get my hair cut since I'm broke." She or he answered.

"So what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm collecting herbs for my father because he got injured in a farming accident." Haku answered. "Do you wish to help me?" He asked.

"Sure." Sasuke answered.

Sasuke and Haku then meet each other in the woods, having small talk and soon became very good friends. However things good and bad change.

So when the week was over Sakura stayed behind to protect Tazuna's Daughter and grandson, Tsunami and Inari encase Gato tried to kill them to. of course Gato had to send to swordsmen to deal with Tazuna's family. Sakura then killed the two swordsmen and puked because it was her first kill, after she recovered, she went to help her team/friends. But not before she said something to Inari. "Go rally the village Inari, we might need their help.

* * *

><p>With Team 7 minas Sakura<p>

Team 7 minas a member went with Tazuna and found His entire worker force dead. (**AN: ****Same ****as ****in ****the ****anime ****but ****Sakura ****got ****there ****just ****in ****time ****to ****protect ****Tazuna ****so ****Naruto ****could ****help ****Saske, ****and ****Naruto ****took ****the ****hit ****instead ****of ****Saske ****but Saske****already ****knows ****who ****the ****fake ****Hunter-nin ****is.)**"For the reason that you killed my Sisterly figure. YOU WILL DIE HAKU!"

All of a sudden Sasuke uses his own special jutsu: "SECRET UCHIHA JUTSU: FIRE RAGE OF LIVING DEATH!" And a massive fire dome covers Naruto and Sasuke, and then explodes outward destroying the Ice mirrors and knocking Haku out of one. Sasuke still in a fit of rage takes out a Kunai and rushes at Haku Stabbing him in the heart blood pouring every were while Sasuke pukes and then has a burning sensation in his eyes, His Sharingan has morphed into the Mangekyou Sharingan, He is now equal to his brother Itachi Uchiha the traitor.

At the same time Kakashi killed Zabuza with his Chidory right after. After Sakura healed Naruto and everyone new she was still alive Gato appeared with and army of bandits, two squadrons of them. "Thank you for taking care of Zabuza and his Apprentice for me but all of you are dead. Except for the pink haired girl, she will by my men's fucking sex toy." He said with amusement. This however pissed Sakura off; now every one knows the saying "_Hell __hath __no __fury __like __a __woman __scorned.__" _right?Well it's true.

Sakura used every puppet she had (which is about a thousand to a million) and killed every one of Gato's men with poisoned claws, poisoned teeth, Senben needles, Axes, Swords and other weapons of a very large magnitude. Now this was no battle, this was a massacre. Decapitated heads, Body's, and Blood littered the bridge While Gato was trembling with fear before Sakura jammed her Kunai in to his forehead killing him instantly.

* * *

><p>So the bridge was finally done and they decided to name it the Great Sakura Bridge in favor for the girl who took the life of Gato and gave their village hope once again. "Thank you for giving us what Gato should never have stolen from us, our hope. Be safe on your journey back"<p>

* * *

><p>"Mission a Success Hokage-sama" Kakashi stated in the Hokage's office.<p>

"Very good Team 7 you have successfully completed an A-ranked Mission, and will get your pay accordingly. I expect a full mission report on my desk by tomorrow Kakashi-san. And I want the full report not some nut shell of it." The Third Hokage said/demanded.

* * *

><p><strong>And Cut<strong>

**Review please**.


	4. Chapter 4 The First and Second Tests

**The Fairy Shinobi **

Chapter 4

The First and Second Tests of The Chunin Exams!

**Here is the revised version hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I only own some things in this story but not Naruto, Winx, or any of the Characters within.**

At Training Grounds 7 we will find Team 7 waiting for their Sensei, again. Who is three hours late, as usual. Kakashi Sensei then appeared in a puff of smoke "Yo. Sorry I'm late but…" at this Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are expecting the usual lame excuse. Boy are they surprised "I had to submit you into the Chunnine Exams because I thought you are all ready since all of you took some training with the "Three Sannine" on the side and have surpassed them in every way."

"Here are your Paper slips in case you chose not to go. If you do want to, go to the academy at the third room on the third floor. That's all Good Bye". He said in a lazy tone before disappearing in a puff of smoke. "So are we going?" Sakura asked in a hopeful voice. "LIKE HELL WE'RE NOT. WE ARE GOING TO PARTICIPATE IN THE CHUNNINE EXAMS AND KICK ANYONE'S ASS THAT GETS IN OUR WAY. WHO'S WITH ME?" Naruto answered/asked/yelled with such hope and spirit that would put two certain green spandex wearing men to shame.

"I'm in." said Sasuke in a very bored and lazy tone. (Apparently Orochimaru's influence rubbed of on Sasuke). **(AN:****Yes ****Orochi-Teme ****didn****'****t ****betray ****the ****Leaf ****Village.****One ****of ****his ****students ****Oronichi ****did.)** "Yeah, I'm in to." Sakura said with disdain. _'__Fucking __hell ,__does __she __have __to __be __so __loud? __Then __again __I __am __the __one __who __screams __like __a __banshee.__'_ Suddenly, they hear a scream that Naruto instantly recognizes Konohamaro Saratobe, Her "Ne-Chan."

* * *

><p>All three run to the direction of the voice to find a Sand Genin with face paint and purple clothing holding Konohamaro at the scruff of his jacket. "Let him go Kankuro. He is the grandson of the Third Hokage, You being here as a guest for the Chunnine Exams… well let's just say it won't be pretty." Sakura said to her rival. In a sing song voice at the beginning that even gave Gara the creeps, slowly descending in to a voice that promised pain. Then punched her fist into her palm to emphasize it. Kankuro then dropped Konohamaro not so gently down. "Let me guess your participating to, Mistress of Death, Slithering Snake Dog, and Demon of the Leaves?" asked Tamari asked sarcastically.<p>

"Sorry what was that?" Sasuke asked wearing a Kakashi style mask and reading a book Titled: "Madara Uchiha's instruction to the Mangekyou Sharingan"

Sakura, Naruto, and Kankuro are rolling on the ground laughing their heads of.

"I thought you guys went on another S-ranked mission." Gara stated

"We, did, we, just, got back, yesterday, HAHAHAHA." 'Sigh' Naruto said to his rival in between laughs. "We will see you then, come on team let's go" Tamari stayed were she was, glaring daggers at her rival. ('Cough'Sasuke'Cough.) "Tamari, you'll have time to glare at Sasuke at the Chunin Exams. But right now we have to meet Sensei." Gara called to his sister in desperation to keep her from dulling Saske for the moment. "I will beat your fucking ass." Tamari said before rushing after her two younger siblings.

* * *

><p>Team 7 is standing in front of the Academy, for Naruto it brings back very painful memories. "come on let's go" However as much as he tried to hide it from his friends they noticed her fake smile and knew exactly what was going on. "Dude you really shouldn't try to hide things from your friends, especially after you told them your darkest secret." Sauske said matter of fact ally, in a lazy tone.<p>

"You two know me to well" She stated in a defeated tone with her shoulders slumped forward. My Apartment was ransacked again, Luckily I hid all of my valuable stuff in a seal safe."

"Do they ever give up?" Sakura rhetorically asked.

* * *

><p>When they got to the second floor they saw a boy in a green spandex trying to get in to what appeared to by room 303. "Should we play along?" Naruto asked in a sadistic voice with a gleam in her eyes. Both her teammates new what Naruto was thinking, after all this is the only girl that created the most powerful stink bomb in the world and unleashed it onto the Hidden Sand Village gaining her the nickname: The Super Prankster. "Yeah, sure." Sasuke said in an amused tone. <em>'<em>_I __was __wondering __when __the __excitement __would __come.__'_ So team 7 went up and acted like weakling to "Protect their comrades" acting just as weak as team 9 were. "We are totally not letting you in, your all too weak, do you see these scars? These I got from a B-Ranked mission gone horribly wrong. Chunin are sent out to lead a team or squad, if you're too weak to lead and protect your team than you might as well just die." Said Kotesu disguised as another Chunin. "Fine." Naruto said in a depressed tone that got all the other teams to leave. "Hahhahahahahhahahahahha, Wha hahahahahahah. Did you see there faces? Hahahah." Naruto asked/laughed with his hand at her gut because she was laughing so hard. "That was good acting Naruto you're really good with people." Kotesu said dispersing is transformation Jutsu.

"You guys better get to 303 before noon" Said Kotesu's brother Itigo in a lazy voice while dispelling the Genjutsu revealing the room to be 203. "Alright see you guys later" Tenten said while waking away.

* * *

><p>Later when Team 7 was ½ way to 303 Rock Lee jumped in front of them. "I Rock LEE THE SECOND GREEN BEAST OF THE LEAF CHALANGE YOU SASUKE…." At this he rushed to Sakura. "YOU ARE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL I HAVE EVER MET. WOULD YOU WON'T TO BE MY GIRLFREIND? I WILL PROTECT YOU TILL MY DIEING BREATH!"<p>

"Sorry but, one…" (Raising her first finger.) "I am dating Sauske-kun and two…" (Raising her second fingerer.) "I can take care of myself." Sakura said.

"IN THAT CASE I SHALL MAKE YOU SASUKE UCHIHA AS MY ETERNAL RIVAL."

"Oook, I accept both your offers, I think." _'__Hmm __I __wonder __what __an __eternal __rival __is.'_Sasuke said/thought_._

"THAN PREPARE YOURSELF." But right before it can go underway Guy stopped in the middle of it and told them they would be late. So: "THAN OUR DUEL WILL BE PERFORMED DURING THE SECOND TEST!"

_"Let's get out of here before were screwed." _Sasuke signed.

_"Ok" _Signed Naruto But they did not get a way in time. "LEE YOU MADE AN ETERNAL RIVAL THAT IS EXACTLY LIKE MY ETERNAL RIVAL KAKASHI!" yelled Guy

"GUY SENSEI'

"LEE"

"GUY SENSEI"

"LEE" Through all of this a Genjutsu of a sunset was behind the teacher and student as they were hugging and crying anime tears.

"_We __are __scared __for __life__"_ Naruto said to her team in Sign language. Saske Signed "_Let__'__s __get __the __fuck __out __of __here__"__._ So they did, they made it to the third floor were Kakashi was waiting for them. "Yo, so everyone here? Good" He said.

"Hey, Kakashi Sensei.?" asked Sasuke

"Yes." answered Kakashi.

"What is an eternal rival? This weird kid asked to be mine and his Sensei said that you're his eternal rival."

"Did you accept it.?" Kakashi asked in a Sirius and worried voice.

"Um, yeah I did." he answered

"Oh dear, I was afraid of this. Eternal rivals are when two people compete to see who is better; it can be from a duel all the way to playing rock paper scissors."

"AH, OUR ETERNAL RIVALS. KAKSHI I CHALENGE YOU TO A RASCE FORM HEAR TO THE HOKAGE MONUMANT AND BACK." Guy exclaimed.

"See what I mean?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah…wait I have to duel Lee during the Chunin exams." Sasuke answered, fear evident in his voice.

"KAKASHI YOU HEARD ME NOW YOU MUST ACCEPT"

"_Watch __and __learn ,__this __is __how __you __escape __it. __Although __it __won__'__t __help __you __much __if __you __already __accepted __the __challenge__" _Kakashi signed to Saske_._

"What did you Say Guy?"

"AH MY ETERNAL RAVAL IS TRYING TO ESCAPE THE CHALANGE WITH HIS HIP ATDITUTED IN THAT CASE WE WILL START NOW" Guy said before running off.

'Sigh' '_What was I thinking when I accepted those challenges_?' Kakashi mentally asked himself before running after Guy.

Team 7 and Lee then enter Room 303 where they were shocked to see a lot of Genins' even with out the other teams. Lee then goes and joins his team and Team 7 meet up with "The Rookie Six" changing it to "The Rookie Nine."

"HEY GUYS WHATS UP" Naruto screamed.

"Will you keep it down you got the whole room staring at us." Shikamaru said in his lazy tone. But he just wrote his doom, they all saw the mischievous smile creep its way on Naruto's face and "The" gleam in her eyes and before anyone can move to stop him. "YO. I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI ALSO KNOWN AS THE DEMON OF THE LEAVES, AND ME AND MY TEAM ARE GOING TO KICK YOU'RE FUCKING ASSES."

Everyone of the Rookie nine were glaring at Shikamaru while the whole room was glaring at Naruto.

"Will you guys keep it down, trust me you do not want the attention. Especially you Naruto" A guy with white hair named Kabuto said to them.

"Oooh. Is Kabu-Kun Jealous?" Naruto asked in a seductive voice while providing a seductive smile.

"No I'm just worried that they would attack you in the first test. Besides I thought you would like to know about a few people." He answered in a very calm voice

"How about you show us Naruto's profile?" asked Kibba

"Sure but why?"

"I just want to know how strong she has gotten, even though I doubt she's as strong as Hinata-Chan." Kabuto than takes out a card and applies chakra to it. "Wow…It says here…Wow…YOU CAMPLETED 5 TRILLION D-RANKED MISSIONS, 6TRILLION C-RANKED MISSIONS, 4TRILLION B-RANKED MISSIONS, 3TRILLION A-RANKED MISSIONS, 2TRILLION S-RANKED MISSIONS, 1TRILLION SS-RANKED MISSIONS, AND 99MILLION SSS-RANKED MISSIONS, AND CAME BACK WITH OUT EVEN A SCRATCH!"

"And I thought MY speech was intimidating." Every team in the room (except the stronger ones) fainted from either shock or fear. "ALRIGHT! The first test of the Chunin exams has begun. Please take your assigned seats. I'm Ibiki Monro I'm also the proctor for this exam."

"Oh shit." Naruto said.

"What?" Kibba asked.

"Ibiki Monro is the head of the AMBU Interrogation Division. He doesn't need to torture you, he uses mind games to make you torture yourself, and there is a very high percentage that no one in this room will pass." She answered.

"Gulp." Said the entire participating teams in the room.

* * *

><p>The test was well under way Sasuke already figured out the test as did Naruto and Sakura. However all three of them were geniuses so they didn't even need to cheat. "OK now that you all answered the nine questions, you will answer the tenth question; however this one you get to chose not to answer it, if you do that your sore will result in a overall zero and you and your team will fail-"<p>

Then why would we want to chose that option?" a random baka in the room asked /interrupted Ibiki. "If you chose to take it and fail it you will never come back to the Chunin exams, ever, again."

"I quit." Said the baka and his team in unison. A few more teams quit as well, but Naruto saw through it, so she made it look like she was raising her hand but than slammed down with a wind chakra infused punch that obliterated his desk. "You can't get me that easy. If I have to be a Genin for the rest of my life than I will do it, nothing will stand in the way of my dream. Besides the Kage has the power to change your status so what the hell." She exclaimed gaining the remanding teams back there confidence, as well as a little fear that they should stay a way from her. "In that case all I can say is…" said building the suspense "You pass."

"You see as a Chunin you have to lead a mission and protect your team. When you're out on the field you can't just quit during a mission you have to fight till your dyeing breath to insure your team survival. Besides the first part was a little too easy for my tastes." Than he stepped back raised his hand showing three fingers then mentally counted down. _'__Three__…__Two__…__One.__' _all of a sudden a loud crash was heard and kunai spread all over the place showing the most feared name in the Hidden Leaf Village. 'Anko Miterashi, The sexiest snake mistress of the Hidden Leaf.' "Alright you maggots meet me at training ground 24… IBIKI, you passed 24 Gennine teams? Dang you're going soft." The woman Naruto calls 'The Crazy Snake Lady' said. "Unfortunately we've got the 'Number One Hypoactive Knuckle Headed Unpredictable Ninja' in this years Chunin exams." He said.

"Well by the time I'm done with them they will be cut in ½ in no time." Anko exclaimed confidently.

"Well as I was saying, meet me at training ground 24 in 20 minutes for the second part of the exams. Whoever is late them and their teams are officially disqualified." She said in a tone of voice that meant she was going to enjoy herself. **(AN: ****Remember, ****Anko ****is ****psychotic.)**

* * *

><p>At training ground 24 only 14 of the 24 teams are here. (You can blame Naruto's performance for that.) "Alright everyone, before we undergo the second exams you have to right your name on this permission slip." Anko said.<p>

"What are these for?" asked Tenten.

"Oh nothing much. Basically by signing this piece of paper it states that the Hidden Leaf will not be responsible for any death that will occur during the exams." As soon as they all signed the permission slips, she explained the rules. "Now, the rules are simple, you need to get two scrolls a heaven and an earth. We will give you one at random, once you get both scrolls, go to the tower in the center of the forest. The rules for fighting: there are none. Killing is allowed so watch your backs. Oh and by the way Don't open the scrolls until after you get to the tower." Unfortunately Naruto being a known prankster came ahead of time and, well, let's just say that when a girl is soaked to the bone from a water squirting seal she is usually pissed. But this is a psychopath, so Anko Miterashi was amused, and threw a kunai at the light orange haired Kunoichi which somehow stopped three inches from the girls face. You can imagine how everyone but the sand siblings were surprised. Gara was a little irritated at his female rival. "Showoff." He said.

"Impressive, you just might survive the animals in my home. But then again you were trained by my favorite author so I'll go easy on you." Anko said right before they went to get a scroll at random, Team 7 and their sand rivals each got a heaven scroll. "Can you beat the irony?" Sasuke rhetorically asked.

* * *

><p>In the forest of death team 7 is planning. "Hey Naruto, did you get that seal done yet?" Sakura asked.<p>

"Yep." She answered.

"When?" Sasuke asked.

"Just now, you've got to love shadow clones." Naruto stated.

"So when are we going to use it?" Sakura asked.

"Right now." She answered. They went into meditative stances in a triangle shape, then Naruto used three hand signs and a tattoo of Yin was on Saske's right shoulder while a tattoo of the Yang was on Naruto's left, She did the seals again and the Yin mark went on Naruto left shoulder and the Yang on Sakura's left shoulder, Naruto did it a third time and Sakura got the Yin and Sasuke got the Yang. In the end all three of them had a tattoo of the Yin/Yang on their shoulder, Sasuke on the right the girls on the left. Now this seal was very strange being that Naruto invented it herself, this seal gave each of them a telepathic connection with each other, in other words they can plan with each other through their minds. However the Shinobi team from the Hidden Rock Village that was watching them didn't know that. The Rock-nin then tried to ambush them. Unfortunately for them, Team 7 already knew they were their so they substituted them selves with Naruto's clones one looking like Sasuke the other transformed into Sakura. So much to the Rock-nin's surprise when they were ambushed. They jumped down to the 'Team 7' to fined they were just shadow clones. One Rock-nin was tall thin and quit a lady's man; he had light brown hair, brown eyes, a sharp chin and a smug nose. The other male on the team had a buff build, brown hair, brown eyes, round face that made him look cute in the eyes of many women, and a sharp nose that made him look like an evil wizard. The Kunoichi of the team had long brown hair that reached her shoulders, brown eyes, and a very attractive figure. The tallest Male on the team was dragged under ground until his chin touched the earth. "EARTH STYLE: HEAD HUNTER JUTSU." Sasuke declared. Naruto then appeared behind the buff one with an orange flash, brought her hand back, and shoved a compounded ball of chakra calling out: "RASANGON!" The buff Rock-nin then flew in to a tree and died. The Kunoichi of the Rock team was scratched unexpectedly by a poisoned tipped senben needle and died ten seconds after. The last one had fear showing bright as day on his handsome face. He said in a shivering voice:"The earth scroll is in Serra's pack take it and leave, but pleas don't kill me." Naruto went to the dead Kunoichi now known as Serra and took out the earth scroll. "Thanks. Sorry about your team, but you know how the life of a Shinobi is. Kill or be killed." She said. Team 7 then went at Jonnine speeds and got to the tower in less than 3 minutes, much to Anko's amusement and gratefulness, mostly because since Saske was Orochimaru's new apprentice she and he became quite close. Basically she is his adoptive older sister. They opened the two scrolls and in a large puff of smoke, the three apprentices of each of the three Sannin appeared before Team 7 Anko Miterashi of Master Orochimaru, Shizune Katō of Mistress Tsunade, and Gata Hatake of Master Jiraiya. Each are older sister figures for each of the members of Team 7. "Hey guys. Guess what?" greeted/asked Gata in a Lazy tone. She was a very attractive girl but was insane. She looked like a female Kakashi with hair that went down to her tight ass, she's also Kakashi's twin sister, so expect lateness, and also she along with Anko is a fan of "Icha Icha Paradise" by Master Jiraiya. "What Gata Nee-Chan?" Naruto asked.

"You guys tied with you're Sand-nin rivals for first place in getting the two scrolls and getting to the tower." Shizune answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright That's the end so please R&amp;R (Read and Review).<strong>


End file.
